


Šumění moře

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24930400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 3





	Šumění moře

Šumění moře. Nic než šumění moře. Ne, ještě… ptáci. Šumění moře a křik ptáků, nejspíše racků, protože žádné jiné zvíře neumí řvát tak jako oni. Zřejmě pláž. Nebo přístav.

Pohnul prsty, ucítil jemnou, sypkou hmotu. Tak přeci jen pláž. Chystal se otevřít oči, do nichž jej však okamžitě udeřily sluneční paprsky. Znovu víčka zavřel, tentokrát se zachoval obezřetněji a snažil se podívat na svět jen škvírou mezi víčky.

  
Obloha byla jasně modrá, bez mráčků, do nosu jej udeřila vůně moře, jež k němu zanesl mírný vítr. Zrak postupně přivyknul ostrému světlu a již se díval rozevřenýma očima. Na levé straně uslyšel dusot, něčí kroky. Chystal se otočit hlavu, ale narušitel jeho klidu se mezitím stačil přesunout až k němu, odhadnul, že padnul na kolena.

Nejprve uviděl jen siluetu, velmi povědomou siluetu muže, jemuž právě rostly parohy. Na moment jím projev děs a cuknul sebou, vzápětí zamrkal, paroží zmizelo a silueta se proměnila v člověka, jehož rysy poznával. Panika ustala, strach zmizel, nahrazen čímsi hřejivým, čímsi ne nepodobným citu nejryzejšímu.

Viděl, jak se muži nad ním pohybují rty, něco mu říkal, ale Will nedokázal slova vnímat. Pohled na hnědé oči, starostlivé a laskavé, takhle se dívaly jen na něj… Pootevřel ústa, nadzvedl se na loktu a rukou, v níž sice cítil slabost a jako by z dálky i bolest, uchopil Hannibalovu tvář, sérii na svůj stav namáhavých úkonů završil tím nejsladším, když jemně políbil rty druhého muže.

Téměř mu unikl spokojený sten, jakmile tak uničil, jakmile se tak něžně dotkl člověka, jemuž zcela propadl. Vědomí, že je mu takto blízko, že se jej může dotýkat, že jej může líbat… Pohlcovalo jej to stále víc. V tom, aby mu srdce samým nadšení vyskočilo z hrudníku, mu zabránila pouze Hannibalova pasivita.

Zmateně se od jeho úst odtáhl, vzhlédl a hledal v hnědých očích odpověď. Odhadl snad vše špatně? Mýlila se Bedelia…? Nebo-

Další myšlenku Will nedokončil. V Hannibalových očích se zračilo překvapení, zaváhání… Sebejistý doktor Lecter prostě jen stále nemohl uvěřit vlastnímu štěstí, nemohl uvěřit, že se tohle vážně děje. Ano, doufal v to, celé roky zoufale toužil po tom, že jednou Will udělá tento krok, že jednou k němu bude cítit totéž co on k Willovi. Miloval Willa takovým způsobem, že se mnohokrát obával, že jej to ničí, otupí jeho opatrnost… Přesto se jej nehodlal vzdát a nikdy nepřestal doufat.

Willovy úvahy tak přerušilo opětovné setkání jejich rtů, jež tentokrát inicioval Hannibal.

"Miluju tě…" šeptal mezi polibky, srdce mu bušilo a tělem se prohnala vlna horka, když jej mladší muž chytil za ramena a držel nad sebou, pak dlaněmi sklouzl níže na Hannibalův hrudník, potřeboval ho cítit blíž… co nejblíže to bylo možné.

V tu chvíli mu bylo úplně jedno, že některé části jeho těla bolely a nepříjemně pálily, bylo mu jedno, že leží na písku… Zajímal jej jen Hannibal, který ho líbal na popraskané rty a jehož kůže byla tak jemná, příjemná a hřejivá na dotek. Prsty se dostal pod límec trika, snažil se dosáhnout, kam až to šlo a nespokojeně zamručel, když dále již nemohl.

Stejně tak se mu nelíbilo, že Hannibalovy rty se od něj vzdálily, vzápětí se mu ale tvář rozzářila žraločím úsměvem, když zjistil, že starší muž se jen rozhodl ukončit Willovo trápení a právě svlečené triko odhodil stranou. S Willovou košilí si nedělal starosti a jednoduše ji roztrhl, její majitel se rozechvěl z pohledu na Hannibalův výraz, jenž byl plný chtíče…

Jeho hnědé oči směřovaly do Willových, pak se zadíval na jeho odhalený hrudník a pohladil jej, kůže se pod něžným dotekem zavlnila. Sklonil se a nejprve opět jemně políbil Willovy rty, následně čelist, krk, ohryzek, klíční kost a postupoval níže, ústy následoval své dlaně, jimiž pokožku chutnající po slané vodě mapoval.

Dostal se až k podbřišku. Vzhlédl, Willovy světlé duhovky již skoro nebyly vidět v záplavě černoty, díval se mu do očí a stiskl jeho vzrušení přes kalhoty, srdce udělalo přemet z toho nádherného zvuku, jaký mladší muž vydal. Pokračoval ve své činnosti, mámil z Willa steny a líbal jej na citlivý podbřišek, až se Will dokonale roztřásl.

Rozepnul zip i knoflík a stáhnul mu kalhoty se spodním prádlem pod zadek, nakonec mu je zcela vysvlékl, pak se natáhl pro své triko a rozložil je pod Willa, aby neležel přímo na písku. Poté už mu nic nebránilo, aby dotekem nepolaskal erekci, jíž Willova sám způsobil, z čehož sám tvrdnul stále víc a víc…

Aniž by dal Willovi jakkoliv najevo své úmysly, pohltil jeho délku do úst a spokojeně vydechl nosem. Nebránil se tomu slastnému pocitu z vědění, že právě činil něco, o čem snil už dlouho. Snil o tom, že mu Will dovolil, aby se jej důvěrně dotýkal, aby mu přivodil rozkoš. Jakýsi vnitřní klid se jím rozlil, zatímco jazykem nutil Willa sténat ještě hlasitěji.

Mladší muž ležel, třásl se a vydával zvuky, za něž by se v přítomnosti kohokoliv jiného styděl. Ale takhle nechtěl, aby to skončilo… natáhl ruku, propletl prsty s těmi vždy dokonale upravenými prameny, dnes mastnými a rozcuchanými, a zatáhl směrem nahoru, byť jindy by udělal pravý opak.

Hannibal pochopil, klečel mezi Willovýma nohama, které sám bůh ví kdy roztáhnul tak daleko od sebe, a naklonil se nad Willa.

"Vezmi si mě," proniklo mezi roztřesenými nádechy a výdechy, Hannibal jej pohladil po zarostlé tváři.

"Já nemám nic, Wille, čím bych to usnadnil," zazněl Hannibal omluvně, bylo mu líto, že nemůže Willovi dát to, co by sám chtěl. Will frustrovaně vydechl skrze zatnuté zuby, následně ale uchopil Hannibalovu ruku, prsty vyhledal jeho ukazováček a s pohledem upřeným do hnědých očí jej vsunul do úst, pečlivě ho olíznul, nanesl na něj sliny a vypustil ven…

Hannibal se usmál. Láskyplně.

Neotálel, nasliněný prst přiložil tam, kde jej bylo potřeba a pomaloučku se snažil dostat do Willa, zatímco mu okusoval krk, líbal jej na čelist nebo nosem cuchal vlasy. Will pod ním jen hlasitě dýchal, nechával si všechno líbit, ruce na Hannibalových zádech. Věděl, že se musí uvolnit, prostě to věděl, i když tahle zkušenost pro něj byla nová, ale… všechno mu to přišlo tak přirozené, že jednoduše věděl.

A čím více se uvolňoval, tím lépe bolest snášel, tím rychleji ustupovala. Zabořil obličej do Hannibalovy hrudi, dva prsty jej roztahovaly a připravovaly, bylo to zvláštní a mírně nepříjemné, ale cosi v něm se v jeden okamžik začalo cítit prázdné… Cosi v něm potřebovalo, aby se ta prázdnota zaplnila.

Vyhledal Hannibalův pohled, ret sevřený zuby… kývnul a možná se mu to zdálo, nebo taky ne, že se Hannibal zatvářil skoro pyšně. Ale neměl čas o tom přemýšlet, neboť se k jeho uším donesl zvuk rozepínání kalhot, plivnutí a pak uviděl Hannibalovu tvář opět nad sebou, dýchal do té Willovy a opatrně do něj začal pronikat.

Ne… ne, nic se nedokázalo vyrovnat tomu, co se v jeho nitru právě odehrávalo. Hannibal jen přivřel oči, vdechoval vůni svého přítele a milence a byl zcela ztracen.

"Miluju tě, Wille," musel to říct znovu, protože ten pocit jej zároveň svíral, zároveň si přišel strašně volný, svobodný… Will jen zatnul prsty do jeho zad, vnímal jeho rty blízko u svých, k polibku ale nedošlo, jen si byli blízko, tak strašně blízko.

Ležící muž slyšel Hannibala, jak sténá jeho jméno, chraplavě, toužebně, držel ho, pronikal do něj znovu a znovu, žádnou bolest ale necítil, někde tam vzadu byla, ale všechny pozitivní emoce ji odsunuly. Jeho erekce se otírala o Hannibalovo břicho a uvnitř něj jej Hannibal roztahoval, naplňoval, přiváděl mu slast dosud nepoznanou.

Pak mu celé tělo ztuhlo, svaly se stáhly a projela jím křeč, nádherná, dokonalá, vše pohlcující, dokázal už jen postřehnout, že jej Hannibal kousnul do krku a zavrčel. Probral se až ve chvíli, kdy Hannibal ležel celou váhou na něm, hřál jej a chránil… Zmámeně mu prohrábl vlasy, v srdci lásku a mír v duši.

"Taky tě miluju," zašeptal, aniž by to zamýšlel, hlas mu ale vypověděl službu. Hannibal zvedl hlavu, úsměv na rtech. Byl šťastný a po Willově doznání ještě šťastnější.


End file.
